


Austin is Hopping

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Slash, M/M, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a good memory and shares it with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austin is Hopping

Austin is Hopping  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair has a good memory and shares it with Jim.  
Word Count: 417  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen

 

“There’s a bar in Austin, Texas called Jake’s Place, have you ever heard of it?” Blair asked Jim after about six beers.

“No, I’m never been to Austin, is it nice?” Jim asked. 

“You mean, Austin?” Blair wondered out loud. 

“Yeah, Austin, is it nice? I’ve always wanted to go,” Jim said. 

“Some day maybe the two of us could go,” Blair suggested. There was nothing like two drunk guys talking about anything and making sense. 

“So, tell me about Jake’s Place,” Jim said. 

“Well, first of all, it’s not your usual bar. It’s filled with English Majors and they have poetry night, under dim lights which is pretty darn cool. I read my first piece of poetry there. All the food is Vegetarian. No greasy food to be found. I went with one of the groups of college kids one year and we had a blast. There is a man that leads a meditation class and on Monday its open mike night where you will hear things like old James Taylor tunes. Fun is had by all, Jim.” 

“Austin might be fun, but I think that bar sounds like it’s more up your alley,” Jim decided. 

“It really is a fun time, Jim. I swear.”

“Maybe for you, but I don’t get into Poetry,” Jim said. 

“So, you just keep those books of poetry upstairs for kicks?” 

“Smart ass. I like to read poetry, I don’t like to write or recite it myself,” Jim said. 

“There are a lot of things to do in Austin. Lots of places that have nothing but great food and music. I know Jake’s Place didn’t call to you because of the menu,” Blair pointed out. 

“There was that,” Jim said, laughing. 

“Would you like to go to Austin for a weekend with me?” Blair asked. 

“I think I would like it. If nothing else, we could spend most of the time in our room making love, right?” Jim thought. 

“What are you nuts? We can make love here. We’re not spending our entire time making love there because there is too much to see and do. Now, do you want me to make the plans?” Blair inquired. 

“I do. It sounds like fun. I love being with you, no matter where we go, so this will fun, Blair.”

“I need your Visa card, Jim.”

The end


End file.
